


Red Allure

by MansiJain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-War, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 06:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21453469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MansiJain/pseuds/MansiJain
Summary: 11 years after running with a tiny Albus from the wizarding world, Harry finds Draco Malfoy eating out of his dustbin with Scorpius. Apparently, he's a beggar and remembers nothing except his name. Of course, this leads Harry back to the Wizarding world that is in tatters. Snape is in Azkaban. Voldemort, who has somehow been resurrected again, is the headmaster and Dumbledore is hidden. The Weasleys (sans Ron) have taken the dark marks and Lucius is heading the order of Phoenix and Sirius is teaching Potions. Ron, Hermione and their kids are in hiding and there's a reward on Harry's head. Harry thinks that he's getting too old for this. Oh! and Scorpius has a huge crush on him. Why does this always happen to him?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Blaise Zabini, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	Red Allure

_ ** Chapter-1 ** _

_ ** The Youngest Malfoy ** _

It was days like today when Harry wondered if Dudley was right when he said that Harry just attracted trouble.

The weather was pleasant today - neither very hot nor very cold - pleasant enough to keep his windows open. He had already taken his breakfast and Albus was playing outside. Mr Robinson was scheduled to come later today afternoon to start transfiguration with him. It was a normal day and Harry was happy. He was humming a song softly while reading the Aidley file. Later today evening, Mr Aidley would come with Mrs Ainsley to collect it. All in all, Harry was content and was smiling right before someone knocked on his door. Right then, a crow cawed loudly outside his window and very suddenly, it started raining. He stood up, frowning and closed the window.

"Enter," he muttered a few seconds later and Albus came in, his green eyes wide with something akin to a mixture of horror and pain. The boy had inherited his hair and eyes and the habit of wearing his heart on his sleeves. He had also inherited Harry's tendency to feel others' pain.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, already heading towards the kid.

"Two people are eating out of our dustbin. They seem ill," the eleven year old boy said, distraught. He was dressed in blue jeans and a cream T-shirt today. He was looking adorable. They had come a long way. Harry was sixteen when Albus was born. The battle had just finished and a few days later, Ginny had told him about the pregnancy. She was two months pregnant at that time and had hidden it well until the war but after the war was over, she had told him clearly that she would not raise Albus and she was only giving birth to him because Harry was gay and that was likely the only opportunity he would ever get to have his own child.

She had also cleared that she hadn't forgiven him for experimenting with her. Sirius and Remus had been livid. They had wanted to put Albus up for adoption after he was born since Harry had been only sixteen at the time and so Harry had run away. As difficult as being a teenage dad was, he would never regret his decision and although, Remus and Sirius had said they just wanted him to come back, that he needed help to raise Albus, Harry had never returned although he had agreed to meet them so that they could know Albus. 

"Daaaaad!" Albus whined, impatient. Impatience was another thing he had inherited from Harry.

Harry frowned and then nodded, "Okay. Let me see. Come on."

Together, they headed towards the front door. His house wasn't very huge and _not_ because he couldn't afford it. In fact, he was filthy rich and if Albus never wanted to work in his life, he would still never fall short of money. They, just, didn't need a bigger house and also, a bigger place would demand maintenance and time and time was something Harry couldn't waste.

After opening the front door, Harry summoned his biggest umbrella and walked down the path that his front garden had and out of the main gate and there, beside the dustbin were sitting two people - a child and a man and both had blonde hair. Their heads were bent and they were eating a dirty burger that they had obviously taken out of his dustbin. They were soaked.

"Hey, wait. Don't eat that," Harry said softly, "Come inside and have proper food," and their heads snapped up. Harry's jaw dropped when he found himself staring into silver eyes of Draco Malfoy. The rain stopped as suddenly as it had started and the crow cawed again. Harry sighed, making an irritated face and looked up at the sky. Why was he even surprised? He was utterly sure that the fate was laughing at him. He looked back at the blonde and waited for him to snap at him - say something but the blonde said nothing at all - not a single word. In fact, he seemed confused.

Harry took a step back, surprised. Malfoy did not recognise him which was absolutely absurd. Malfoy detested him - like really detested him and that hatred had only increased after Harry had defeated Voldemort.

"Daaaad," Albus' whine brought him back. He looked down and Albus continued, "They are about to bolt."

"Oh!" Harry exclaimed. He couldn't leave Malfoy alone, no matter how much he wanted to. That Malfoy would be here, in Godric's Hollow, clearly obliviated and that too with his child indicated that something was very very wrong. Who obliviated him and why? After all, Malfoy had not taken the dark mark and there had absolutely been no evidence of Malfoy being a death eater or involved in their activities in any way.

"Hey, mister, can you give me some money?" Malfoy said suddenly and brought a hat from somewhere behind him and placed at Harry's feet before continuing politely, "Scorpius is hungry. He hasn't eaten anything for two days now and he has fever. I need medicines. Can you also tell me what medicines should I get him? I do not remember anything."

Scorpius did look sick. Harry realised with a jerk that Malfoy was begging him - that he was a beggar. He studied the man's face and couldn't see any deception.

_Bloody hell!_ Harry thought. Draco Malfoy - potions master extraordinaire, son of a multi millionaire, sole heir of Lucius Malfoy was begging _him_. Harry looked back at the sky. Why did this always happen to him? Dudley would never let him live this down. His cousin had been waiting for something like this to happen. In fact, they had bet upon it a few days ago and Harry lost it just now - all thanks to Malfoy who was still staring at him with those captiva - _stupid_ silver eyes.

"Mister," Malfoy insisted and Harry bent down, picking Scorpius in his arms. Of course, Malfoy protested but he was just so weak that he couldn't even stand up before limping.

"Malfoy," Harry said, "He's not the only one who looks ill. I have medicine and food. Come inside."

"How do you know my last name, mister?" Malfoy asked, his eyes narrowed suspiciously. Scorpius lay quietly in Harry's arms. His eyes were fixed on Harry and he seemed very sick and hungry. His lips were chapped and his cheeks were sunken but otherwise he looked like a younger Malfoy. As far as Harry remembered, Scorpius was Albus' age, though he certainly looked younger.

"I know many more things about you," Harry said, "Come on, inside. Albus, help Malfoy, please. It's your fault, after all, that you found this git."

"Fault!" Albus exclaimed, his eyes going wide in surprise, "It's not a bad thing to help others, dad. You said so."

Harry opened his mouth and then closed it. His nostrils flared a little and Albus chuckled, "At least I can finally see for myself how much of a _self-obsessed dolt_ Draco Malfoy is."

"What!" Malfoy exclaimed and Harry glared at his son before muttering through gritted teeth, "Maybe, I should show your little teddy bear to Timothy tomorrow."

"You won't dare," Albus said, his eyes huge.

"I will if you don't keep your mouth shut," Harry warned. He should have known not to say anything to an eleven year old. Merlin, they romanticised everything.

Albus merely smiled and waggled his eyebrows mischievously. Harry glared at him one more time and then turned his face away, his cheeks feeling warm. He stared down at Scorpius who was still eerily quiet and was still staring at him.

Harry looked towards the gate and started walking, grumbling under his breath, "Bloody Malfoy."

"I am not self obsessed," Malfoy said and Harry snorted, "And I am not Harry Potter."

Then, came a soft voice, "My father is not self-obsessed."

Harry stopped just after closing the gate. Albus didn't. He continued walking towards the door of his house, Malfoy leaning on him.

"He is," Harry said, feeling almost petulant.

The boy's lips twitched and a smile spread on his face before he said in an amused voice, "Maybe, just a little. But, only where you're concerned. You never did pay enough attention to him," and then he did something strange. He touched Harry's scar gently. It was just a brush of his small fingers before he dropped them back on his stomach and closed his eyes, leaving Harry stunned. How did this boy know so much about his complicated past with Malfoy. Surely, Malfoy hadn't told him. Why had he touched Harry's scar? No-one except Albus did that.

"You can't know that. You weren't there," Harry murmured but he didn't get any response. A few seconds passed before Albus reappeared on the door, the eleven year old looking at him in confusion, asking, "What happened dad? Is he fine?"

"Yes," Harry answered, frowning at the youngest Malfoy before he started walking towards the door again.

TBC

Follow me on instagram : mansijainauthor

Join my facebook group : mansijainauthor


End file.
